


Вопросы близости

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно, первый блин - комом, а практика приводит к совершенству. И то, и другое Майкрофт и Лестрад проверяют на собственном опыте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы близости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intimacy Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575254) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> Бета: Тигра  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/575254 by kazvl

 

По сравнению с улицей квартира казалась теплой, но Лестрад все равно включил отопление прежде, чем провести Майкрофта через свою спальню в большую ванную.

— Чистые полотенца здесь, — сказал Лестрад, показывая на сушильный шкаф.

— Не поднимайте жалюзи, — предупредил из-за его спины Дэвид, который еще раз — и далеко не поверхностно — осмотрел дом.

Лестрад кивнул, понимая его опасения: ванная была единственной комнатой в доме, окно которой выходило на дорогу.

Майкрофт запустил руку в карман и вынул свой вибрирующий «Блэкберри».

— Прошу прошения, я должен ответить, — сказал он. — Холмс слушает.

Он замер на пороге ванной и спросил:

— Это точно? Тогда я не вижу другого выхода.

Он пошел вперед, набирая чей-то номер, и сказал чуть позже в трубку:

— Холмс. Уже можно. Хорошей охоты. — И добавил, не меняя тона: — Грегори, ты не мог бы выйти?

Используя голосовой набор номера, Майкрофт назвал чье-то имя, которое Лестрад, уже покидавший спальню, не разобрал.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Лестрад отправился на кухню, пытаясь не представлять, о чем шла речь. Судя по мрачным выражениям лиц Дэвида и Майкрофта, вряд ли о чем-то хорошем. Чтобы занять себя, он решил варить суп, рецепт которого был позаимствован из марокканской кухни. Его приготовление занимало немного времени, и Лестрад мог импровизировать с учетом тех продуктов, которые имелись у него под рукой.

Когда он открыл банку нута, ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Майкрофт был его первым гостем с тех пор, как он переехал. Старший суперинтендант был не в счет, а слугу Майкрофта Лестрад никогда не видел. Слуга… само это понятие было странным, словно он переместился в романы о Дживсе и Вустере, вот только и Лен, и Майкрофт были реальны. Лестрад застыл, держа на весу руку с ножом. Что, черт побери, у него общего с Майкрофтом? У шикарного аристократа и потрепанного простолюдина? Лестрад хотел бы, чтобы у них имелось больше точек соприкосновения, но и без них не собирался отказываться от того, что могло сложиться между ним и Майкрофтом.

Он приправлял суп кумином, когда услышал позади себя:

— Прошу прошения.

— Не стоит, — легко ответил Лестрад. — Иди в душ и переоденься, ты начинаешь синеть. Если тебе нужно нижнее белье и носки, можешь взять в комоде. Свитера Энни там же.

Майкрофт благодарно кивнул и пошел обратно, стаскивая с себя по пути носки и выпуская при этом из рук телефон.

— Вы уже поели? — обреченно спросил Лестрад Дэвида, когда понял, что тот не торопится уходить.

— Да, спасибо. В отличие от мистера Холмса я начал работать только пару часов назад. Эм-м-м, я оставлю это на столе.

Лестрад, добавлявший в суп нарезанные яблоки, с легким отвращением посмотрел на положенный стол «Глок», а затем заметил возле него небольшой прибор.

— Это паническая кнопка?

— Мистер Холмс предпочитает называть ее пейджером. Но да, это она. Если вас что-то насторожит, нажмите, и я сразу же приду. Это простая предосторожность, — миролюбиво добавил Дэвид.

— Тогда вам лучше взять это… из предосторожности.

Лестрад вынул из вазы для фруктов запасной ключ и бросил его Дэвиду. Тот поймал ключ, однако продолжал оставаться на кухне.

— Что еще?

— Хм, ничего, — быстро ответил Дэвид.

— Чушь. В чем дело?

Явно решившись, Дэвид сказал:

— Он хороший человек.

Лестрад уставился на него, не веря своим ушам.

— Ну, я  пошел, — слегка смущенно добавил Дэвид.

Лестрад закрыл за ним дверь, не переставая натянуло улыбаться: Дэвид определенно не до конца доверял ему. Но, услышав звук работающего душа — доказательство того, что Майкрофт действительно здесь, Лестрад снова пришел в хорошее настроение и, довольно насвистывая, стал резать сладкий перец и чили.

Минут через пятнадцать суп был почти готов. Лестрад добавил в него молодой шпинат, блендером сделал из него ароматный суп-пюре и, еще раз попробовав, убрал огонь под кастрюлей до минимального.

Вымыв блендер, он повернулся и увидел стоявшего позади Майкрофта. Тот избавился от рыжей щетины и был в синих льняных брюках от костюма и в одном из свитеров, что он отдал Лестраду. На кончике его длинного носа сидели очки-полумесяцы, уголки рта были опущены, и он выглядел суровым, задумчивым и ужасно сексуальным.

Лестрад протянул ему чашку чая.

— Не паникуй. Я не стал бы предлагать тебе свой чай. Несколько сортов, которые ты пьешь, прислали с моими вещами с острова. У меня так и не дошли руки их выбросить.

— И у тебя не было искушения попробовать хоть один? — спросил Майкрофт, прислонившись к стиральной машинке, и сделал глоток чая.

— Одного раза мне хватило. Все в порядке?

— Разумеется.

Если бы Майкрофт не держал мертвой хваткой свой телефон, Лестрад, возможно, ему поверил бы. Однако поскольку это было связано с работой, он не стал настаивать и выяснять подробности.

— Хорошо. Я не подумал спросить раньше: у тебя нет аллергии на какие-нибудь продукты? И есть что-то, что ты терпеть не можешь?

— Никаких аллергий. По понятным причинам избегаю пудингов, тортов и печений.

— Ты диабетик? — удивился Лестрад.

— Нет, хотя сколько-то лет назад я был опасно близко к диабету. Потому что… — Он замолк на мгновение, поморщился и продолжил: — Зависимость — наша семейная черта. Моя — от никотина… и сахара. Что еще менее приемлемо, чем героин.

— Только для Шерлока. Значит, ты ешь почти все?

— Я ненавижу брюссельскую капусту, анис, потроха и джин.

— Какое отвратительное сочетание. Ты готов к обеду?

— Мне следовало предположить, что будут фрукты, — слегка улыбнулся Майкрофт, увидев доску, на которой был разложен сыр, красный виноград и груши.

— Постоянство — мое второе имя, — пошутил Лестрад, высыпая в вазу для фруктов мандарины.

Поставив вазу на сосновую столешницу, он заметил смущающе-пристальный взгляд Майкрофта.

— Да. И ты не представляешь, какая это редкость. — Немного расслабившись, Майкрофт разлил суп по тарелкам и отнес их на стол, пока Лестрад доставал из духовки подогревавшийся в ней плоский индийский хлеб.

— Если не понравится — не ешь. После многих лет готовки для Джулии я не питаю иллюзий относительно своих кулинарных способностей, — жизнерадостно сказал Лестрад, сев напротив Майкрофта.

Тот снова странно посмотрел на него с непонятным выражением и спросил:

— Это ты приготовил?

— Это было несложно. И быстро.

А еще относительно дешево, но об этом Лестрад не стал распространяться.

— Очень вкусно, — ответил Майкрофт.

Лестрад, вероятно, не поверил бы ему, если бы не та готовность, с какой он согласился на добавку.

Пока Майкрофт ел, на его щеки постепенно вернулся румянец, а волосы высохли и без укладки оказались длиннее, чем Лестрад считал. Они немного топорщились, делая Майкрофта похожим на сумасшедшего ученого из комиксов о Бино и Дэнди, которые Лестрад читал в детстве.

— Я скучаю по зеленой ванной комнате.

Майкрофт не тронул сыр, но взял немного винограда.

— Всегда можешь сделать себе такую же. Ничто не может сравниться с тошнотворным зеленым цветом ванны, когда заходишь в нее после тяжелого дня настолько уставшим, что тебя штормит, — пробормотал Лестрад, опасаясь, что вот-вот потеряет мысль, отвлекшись на ветвь красного винограда, свисавшего между длинных пальцев Майкрофта.

Взяв мандарин, Лестрад начал чистить его с преувеличенной тщательностью, полностью сосредоточившись на этой задаче, чтобы не поддаться искушению перегнуться через стол и взять в рот один из этих длинных пальцев.

Хоть Майкрофт и пытался быть интересным гостем, было очевидно, что светскую беседу он ведет автоматически, а его улыбка была больше похожа на гримасу. Время от времени он поглядывал на свой телефон, лежавший на столе, ожидая звонка, который так и не раздался.

— К сожалению, не могу предложить тебе ничего алкогольного, — попросил прощения Лестрад.

— Ты не пьешь?

— Только в отпуске, в остальное время — крайне редко. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебя сдернут на вызов, и последнее, что нам нужно — полицейский с запахом алкоголя изо рта. Общественность этого точно не одобрит. Ты?

— Редко и по тем же причинам. Трудные решения лучше всего принимать на трезвую голову. Правда, иногда я позволяю себе немного бренди.

— Отпраздновать что-то?

— Наоборот, — скривил рот Майкрофт.

Хотя он и казался воплощением учтивости, Лестрада не покидало чувство, что он предпочел бы сейчас побыть в одиночестве. Лестрад надеялся на кое-что другое, но понимал, что работа иногда может затмить все остальное, включая желание. По крайней мере, Майкрофт был здесь — уже что-то.

— Если хочешь, я оставлю тебя одного, — сказал Лестрад. — Не бойся показаться невежливым, я привык к Шерлоку.

— Да, на какое-то время. Мне нужно подумать, — добавил Майкрофт.

— Займи спальню. Устраивайся поудобнее. Надеюсь, что бы там ни происходило, все закончится хорошо.

Лестрад не сразу понял, что разговаривает сам с собой, потому что Майкрофт, схвативший зазвонивший телефон, был уже на полпути к спальне.

— Холмс. Оставить его. Преследовать. Это прямой приказ: оставить его и преследовать.

Не успев покинуть комнату, он уже набрал другой номер и быстро назвал ряд цифр, которые были похожи на набор координат.

Лестрад убрал со стола и вымыл посуду, стараясь не думать о том, что он услышал.

Майкрофт так и не вышел, и Лестрад доделал на компьютере «бумажную» работу, а затем отгладил достаточно рубашек, чтобы их хватило на неделю. Правда, едва ли они стали выглядеть лучше, чем до этого. Квартира была относительно чистой, поэтому Лестрад сделал еще несколько порций супа, которые можно будет заморозить: он часто задерживался на работе, а еда на вынос была роскошью для того, чьи финансы еще не оправились от новой ванной.

В конце концов любопытство и необходимость отлить привели Лестрада в спальню. Как он и надеялся, Майкрофт заснул на его кровати, держа в расслабленной руке телефон и притулившись к накрытым одеялом подушкам. Создавалось впечатление, что ему очень неудобно, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Опасаясь разбудить его, Лестрад тихо сходил в туалет и, выйдя, задержался в спальне, воспользовавшись редкой возможностью изучить беззащитное лицо Майкрофта. За те месяцы, что они не виделись, на лице Майкрофта появились новые морщинки, и даже во сне он продолжал хмуриться. Обеспокоенный тем, каким уязвимым он выглядел, и своей реакцией на это,  Лестрад, чувствуя себя вуайеристом, направился к двери, но его остановил голос проснувшегося Майкрофта:

‒ Грегори? Боже, прошу прощения: я, кажется, оккупировал твою кровать.

Он явно планировал, чтобы это прозвучало так двусмысленно.

‒ Ничего страшного. Тебе не помешало бы еще поспать.

‒ Я уже… Боже правый, я проспал почти четыре часа. Я редко сплю больше пяти часов в сутки, ‒ как само собой разумеющееся сказал Майкрофт за секунду до того, как его телефон начал вибрировать. ‒ Прости, я должен ответить, ‒ извиняющимся жестом развел руки Майкрофт и нажал на кнопку.

‒ Конечно.

Лестрад едва слышно вздохнул и вышел из комнаты, как никогда понимая теперь Джулию, которую раздражали его постоянные телефонные разговоры даже в самом начале их супружеской жизни.

Судя по доносившимся из спальни голосам, Майкрофт разговаривал по громкой связи с несколькими людьми, причем не по-английски. И не на каком-то из наиболее известных европейских языков. Лестрад огляделся, пытаясь найти, чем занять себя, чтобы не подслушивать, и в конце концов включил марафон старых серий «QI», хотя потом он ни за что не мог сказать бы, о чем они были.

После восьми он закрыл ноутбук и отправился на кухню приготовить на ужин что-нибудь простое. Майкрофт присоединился к нему, когда Лестрад разогревал сковородку для омлета.

‒ Ты как раз вовремя.

‒ Я могу лишь попросить прощения за то, что злоупотребил твоим гостеприимством. Мне следует идти.

Обнадежившись словом «следует», Лестрад повернулся к нему и спросил:

‒ Тебе нужно что-то, чего нет у меня в квартире?

Майкрофт покачал головой, чуть склонив ее.

‒ Тогда оставайся. Грибной омлет?

‒ Звучит аппетитно. Ты очень щедр, ‒ внезапно добавил он.

‒ Вовсе нет, это просто… как там говорят? Разумный эгоизм.

Улыбка Майкрофта была слабой, но искренней. Наклонившись, он слегка поцеловал Лестрада в уголок рта.

‒ Очень щедрый, ‒ повторил он.

‒ Накрой на стол, пока твой чертов телефон снова не зазвонил, ‒ хрипло приказал Лестрад, но все же позволил себе прикоснуться на мгновение к предплечью Майкрофта, засучившего рукава свитера.

Телефон предсказуемо зазвонил во время еды.

Лестрад взял свою тарелку и пошел в спальню, а Майкрофт стал быстро говорить что-то в трубку на похожем на фарси языке.

Лестрада разбудил глухой удар и сдавленное ругательство.

‒ Надеюсь, это ты, а не какой-нибудь неумелый грабитель, ‒ сказал он, резко сев на кровати и включив лампу, стоявшую на прикроватном столике.

‒ Я неправильно оценил расстояние от двери до комода, ‒ ответил Майкрофт.

‒ У тебя хорошие новости, ‒ понял Лестрад.

‒ Куда делось мое невозмутимое выражение лица? ‒ посетовал Майкрофт. ‒ Да.

‒ Тогда иди в постель, ‒ сказал Лестрад спокойно, несмотря на начавшее бешено биться сердце.

Он никогда не подумал, что кто-то, обычно неторопливый и степенный, умеет так быстро раздеваться. Лестрад не успел даже ничего разглядеть, кроме длинных бледных ног и промелькнувших рыжих волос между ними, прежде чем Майкрофт скользнул под одеяло и прижался к нему.

‒ Я вовсе не жалуюсь, ‒ нахмурился Майкрофт, ‒ но почему ты лег спать в джинсах?

Лестрад  взъерошил свои и без того растрепанные волосы.

‒ Э-м-м… я не хотел выглядеть так, будто…  я не… В общем, я не хотел шокировать тебя свой наготой.

Майкрофт удивленно уставился на него.

‒ У тебя такие странные представления обо мне.

‒ Твоя ухмылка не способствует романтике, ‒ заметил Лестрад, уже расстегивая джинсы.

‒ Сколько времени? ‒ спросил в ответ Майкрофт, отводя его руки от ширинки?

‒ Что, ты в полночь превращаешься в тыкву? ‒ поинтересовался Лестрад с простительной язвительностью. ‒ Десять минут двенадцатого.

‒ Значит, у меня все еще день рождения. И, с твоего позволения, я сам хочу развернуть свой подарок.

Поняв, что Майкрофт имел в виду, Лестрад предупредил с напускным безразличием:

‒ Тогда тебе следует знать, что этот подарок немного потрепанный.

Он изо всех сил старался не ерзать и не втягивать живот.

Майкрофт покачал головой со снисходительной нежностью.

‒ Ты не представляешь, да? ‒ пробормотал он, ловко расстегивая ширинку Лестрада.

Растопырив пальцы, Майкрофт положил ладонь на живот Лестрада и провел большим пальцем по кривой дорожке волос.

‒ Я немного потерял навык, ‒ сказал Лестрад напряженным незнакомым голосом.

Посмотрев на него, Майкрофт понял, что он нервничал, и решил, что ошибался.

‒ Я позволил себе лишнего, ‒ сказал он, слегка отстраняясь.

‒ Нет, ‒ остановил его Лестрад, схватив за плечо. ‒ Нет, я просто… Кроме пары минетов, которые мне делали этим летом, я давно ничем таким не занимался. Очень давно, лет пятнадцать.

‒ И все? Это как езда на велосипеде ‒ невозможно разучиться.

‒ Да? Тогда я точно все забыл ‒ не помню, чтобы это было похоже на езду на велосипеде, ‒ улыбнулся Лестрад. ‒ Прости, я веду себя как настоящий засранец. Спишем это на нервы первого раза. Я думал, из нас двоих это ты должен быть неумелым.

‒ Я тоже так думал. Очевидно, мы обречены, ‒ добавил Майкрофт по-прежнему серьезно, но его выдали подрагивающие губы и смеющиеся глаза. ‒ Я эмоционально неразвит, а ты… все еще одет.

‒ Хорошо выкрутился, ‒ фыркнул Лестрад, но помог раздеть себя, лаская при этом Майкрофта.

Накрыв губами рот Лестрада, Майкрофт начал медленно целовать его, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Это был Грегори, и как бы Майкрофт ни притворялся, это была случайная, ничего не значащая связь.

Когда Майкрофт смог оторваться от Лестрада, оба тяжело дышали.

‒ Все в порядке? ‒ спросил Майкрофт, словно не чувствуя упиравшегося ему в бедро члена.

‒ Тебе это доставляет удовольствие, так? ‒ риторически спросил Лестрад, разрываясь между смирением, желанием и весельем.

‒ Глупый вопрос ‒ конечно, да.

‒ Ага. Езда на велосипеде, говоришь? ‒ хмыкнул Лестрад и выдохнул, когда Майкрофт обхватил ладонью его член.

Не успел Лестрад полностью отдаться происходящему, как пришедшая ему в голову мысль заставила его остановить Майкрофта,

‒ Грегори?

‒ Я только что сообразил: нам нужны презервативы. Еще мне надо провериться. Я не изменял жене, но…

Он осекся, не делая обсуждать свой неудавшийся брак, тем более с Майкрофтом.

‒ Я понимаю, ‒ мягко ответил Майкрофт. ‒ И да, тебе надо провериться. Я обязан проходить полное медицинское освидетельствование каждые три месяца.

Лестрад издал удивленно-сочувствующий звук.

— Именно, — скривился Майкрофт. — Я могу предоставить доказательство…

— Не глупи, — отмахнулся Лестрад.

— Грегори…

— Что, хочешь сказать, я не могу доверять в таком важном вопросе?

Выражение лица Майкрофта изменилось, подсказывая Лестраду, что он выиграл.

— У меня есть несколько презервативов. Где-то.

До смешного боясь, что Майкрофт снова передумает, Лестрад встал с кровати и, лихорадочно бормоча что-то себе под нос, начал обыскивать внутренние карманы своих курток  и пиджаков. Удача улыбнулась ему на самом последнем, и Лестрад с победным возгласом достал два презерватива.

— Использовать до… Черт, как мелко! — пожаловался Лестрад, подходя поближе к лампе.

— А я не в очках, — отозвался Майкрофт, выглядя расслабленным и откровенно веселясь.

К счастью, у него все еще стоял.

— Со сроком годности все в порядке, — облегченно сказал Лестрад и вернулся в постель, придвигаясь к Майкрофту так, словно делал это всю жизнь.

У него тряслись руки, когда он попытался открыть упаковку с презервативом, и, потеряв терпение, он рванул ее зубами, поморщившись от вкуса резины. И понял, что прокусил презерватив. На Майкрофта он посмотрел как раз в тот момент, когда тот вдохнул, втянув щеки, чтобы не засмеяться. Лестрад застонал, чувствуя, как краснеет.

— Какого черта я творю? — проворчал он. — Мне сорок два, а я веду себя как…

— Я полностью приветствую такой энтузиазм. Ты сам сказал, что потерял навык. Мне тридцать семь, и я двадцать лет веду активную гомосексуальную жизнь.

— Практика оттачивает мастерство? — поинтересовался Лестрад, расслабляясь.

— Боюсь, я все же не совершенен. Но у нас вся ночь впереди.

— Ты всегда такой терпеливый?

— Только когда я действительно чего-то хочу.

Лестрад снова испытал легкое головокружение, оказавшись в центре безраздельного внимания Майкрофта. Его член дрогнул, даже несмотря на то, что его никто не касался.

— О-о-о… — «красноречиво» протянул Лестрад.

Майкрофт, который больше был не в состоянии противиться искушению, поцеловал его, глубоко и неторопливо, и без колебаний отдал контроль за ситуацией Грегори, чей язык скользил вдоль его собственного, а мозолистая рука не спеша поглаживала.

Майкрофт привык контролировать каждый аспект свой жизни, но сейчас смирился с тем, что с Грегори это невозможно. Впрочем, волноваться об этом все равно было поздно, подумал Майкрофт, когда его опрокинули на спину и вжали в матрас. Единственное, о чем он жалел, так это о том, что набрал четыре килограмма с момента их последней встречи. Однако долго страдать по этому поводу у него не получилось, потому что Лестрад начал с явным удовольствием изучать распростертое под ним податливое тело. Он ласкал языком живот Майкрофта, с удовольствием глядя на результат, когда вдруг остановился и сказал:

— Раз это твой день рождения, тебе и выбирать.

— Что выбирать? — спросил Майкрофт, чьи умственные способности пострадали от недостатка в мозгу крови, хлынувшей вниз.

— Что делать.

— Что угодно, — с героическим самопожертвованием ответил Майкрофт, окончательно и без зазрения совести забывая о контроле. Об этом он поволнуется потом.

— Тогда минет.

Лестрад осторожно открыл второй презерватив, собираясь надеть его на Майкрофта. Минуту спустя красный Лестрад смущенно смотрел на по-прежнему твердый член Майкрофта. И ему ничуть не помогало то, что Майкрофт опять изо всех сил старался не смеяться. Это была определенно не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Лестрад.

— Не понимаю. На себя я всегда надевал его без проблем. Наверное, это неправильный угол, — сказал Лестрад в свое оправдание.

Майкрофт, приподнявшийся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть страдания Грегори, приготовился к тому, что им еще придется подождать, и взял презерватив.

— Когда ты последний раз надевал его на кого-то другого?

— Пятнадцать лет назад. Но ты сам сказал, что это как езда на велосипеде, невозможно разучиться.

— Я не всегда прав.

Лестрад делано вытаращил глаза.

— Это надо занести в скрижали. Тебе лучше надеть это. Я имел в виду ‒ на себя, ‒ добавил Лестрад, когда на него быстро  и ловко натянули презерватив.

Майкрофт был рад, что за долгие годы отточил этот навык, и хотя он скорее привык получать минеты, а не делать их, Лестраду об этом знать было необязательно.

— Черт, он порван, — понял Майкрофт, снимая как ни в чем ни бывало презерватив.

— Ну, что уж теперь, — ответил Лестрад, стараясь настроиться на философский лад. — Не знаю, где здесь ближайшая круглосуточная аптека. Если только твоя служба безопасности… Нет уж, это точно разрушит все наши планы.

— Возможно, ты еще к этому не готов, — тихо предположил Майкрофт, поглаживая Лестрада по боку.

— Если я стану еще чуть более готовым, я взорвусь.

— Этого мы не можем допустить. Есть другие способы, — сказал Майкрофт и  быстро добавил: — Прости, я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так снисходительно.

— У нас все отлично получается, да? — мрачно произнес Лестрад.

— У меня бывало и хуже.

— У меня тоже.

Улыбка Грегори поистине пьянила.

— Хватит на сегодня планов, — сказал Майкрофт, — давай просто плыть по течению.

Лестрад тут же жадно поцеловал его, собственнически сжав его зад. Покрывало сползло на пол, но этого никто не заметил. Лестрад просунул колено между его ног, дотронувшись до члена, который он так жаждал взять в рот. Майкрофт притянул его к себе и положил руки ему на ягодицы, лаская их подушечками больших пальцев.

Лестрад уже забыл, каким приятным это может быть: тереться друг о друга, толкаться вверх и вперед, скользя членами по влажной коже и чувствуя под руками чужие мускулы. Его глаза застилала мутная пелена желания, не оставившего в голове ни одной связной мысли, и хотелось лишь одного — побыстрее кончить. С Майкрофтом.

Лестрад кончил с тихим рыком, уткнувшись лицом в шею Майкрофта и вдыхая его запах. Он неразборчиво пробормотал что-то одобрительно-подстегивающее, чувствуя, как поджались яички Майкрофта и на его живот брызнули теплые капли.

Они лежали, обнявшись, мокрые и разгоряченные, пока не отдышались, а затем повернулись на спину.

Лестрад молчал, опасаясь сказать что-то неуместное вроде «Оставайся навсегда». Когда Майкрофт встал с кровати, он сел, чтобы лучше видеть его зад, и через секунду решил пойти за ним в ванную.

— Душ — это как раз то, что нам сейчас нужно, — сказал Лестрад и, протянув руку мимо Майкрофта, включил воду.

— Вместе?

— Да, если только ты не хочешь побыть один.

Майкрофт рассудил, что вежливость не считается ложью, и ответил:

— Нет, все в порядке.

Правда, его голосу не хватало убежденности, потому что именно подобного рода близости Майкрофт хотел избежать. Однако стоя под сильными струями душа и поглаживая великолепный зад Грегори мокрыми от геля руками, Майкрофт решил, что это того стоит.

Лестрад, чьи каштановые волосы прилипли ко лбу, беззаботно и счастливо улыбнулся ему, и Майкрофт, не задумываясь, улыбнулся в ответ. Возможно, его день начался не слишком удачно, но зато потом превратился в лучший день рождения, который у него когда-либо был. Конечно, учитывая, как он провел остальные свои дни рождения, это было нетрудно, но Майкрофт все равно решил считать это хорошим знаком.

Лишь когда они более-менее вытерлись, Лестрад осознал, что Майкрофт не предложил вернуться в постель.

— Тебе нужно поработать?

— Нет.

— Тогда куда ты собрался?

— Я подумал, что посплю на диване, — ответил остановившийся на пороге Майкрофт.

— Почему? — спросил напрямик Лестрад.

Майкрофту, у которого не было другого выхода, пришлось сказать правду, хотя как он мог настолько потерять голову, что дал это дурацкое обещание?..

— Я не… Я не привык спать с кем-то.

Лестрад, перестилавший кровать, замер.

— Никогда и ни с кем?

— С Шерлоком, когда ему было пять. Ни с кем из тех, с кем у  меня был секс.

Это было самое печальное признание в одиночестве, которое Лестрад когда-либо слышал, и у него мгновенно пропала улыбка.

— Тогда понятно. Но тебе все равно незачем убегать.

Он взбил подушку и удобно устроился на своей стороне постели.

— Забирайся под одеяло, пока не замерз. Мы просто поговорим.

— Грегори…

— Ничего страшного не произойдет.

Майкрофт вспомнил о том, как он в последний раз был уверен в том, что любовник хотел, чтобы он лег с ним спать. Вероятно, потом он всегда перегибал палку, желая не допустить даже малейшей возможности жестокого крушения своих надежд.

— Разумеется, — холодно ответил Майкрофт и снова лег в постель, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело непринужденно, но его выдали руки, судорожно сжавшие одеяло.

Лестрад выключил свет, и Майкрофту показалось, что так они оказались еще ближе друг к другу.

— Если ты не спишь с любовниками, то что ты с ними потом делаешь? — спросил Лестрад.

— У меня в саду не зарыто ни одного покойника, — заверил его Майкрофт. — Я лишь вызываю машину, чтобы их отвезли домой.

— Ясно, — сдавленно отозвался Лестрад. — И что, никто тебе за это ни разу не врезал?

— Разумеется, нет. Это только секс, а не отношения.

— Да?

— Я предупреждал, что эмоционально неразвит.

Лестрад придвинулся чуть ближе, радуясь, что Майкрофт не попытался отстраниться.

— Я помню. Однако я полагал, что ты поскромничал.

— Этим качеством братья Холмс не обладают, — сухо сказал Майкрофт, мимолетом подумав о том, что дешевый гель для душа Грегори на нем пахнет намного приятнее, чем в бутылке.

— Если тебе нужен исключительно секс, то это и впрямь лучше решение, — заметил Лестрад, у которого вновь екнуло сердце от того, какое одиночество выдавали подобные действия.

— Мне оно подходит, — напряженно ответил Майкрофт.

— Да? А как насчет того, чтобы попробовать сегодня кое-что новое? Если ты действительно не сможешь спать со мной, переберешься на диван.

— Ты позволишь гостю спать на диване, а сам останешься в постели, которая, по удачному совпадению, очень удобная?

— Определенно. И я прекрасно знаю, что она удобная, я сам выбирал этот матрас.

— Здесь очень темно.

— Боишься темноты?

— Не говори ерунды. Просто это необычно для Лондона, где всегда множество разных источников света.

— У меня он был от фонарей на заднем дворе. Они били в окно, как чертовы прожекторы противовоздушной безопасности. Поэтому я купил глухие жалюзи, чтобы не сойти с ума от невозможности заснуть.

Майкрофт не видел необходимости признаваться в том, что это он распорядился об установке этих фонарей, а также сенсорных датчиков, которые Грегори, очевидно, не заметил. Он позаботится о том, чтобы яркость фонарей уменьшили.

Чувствуя, что Майкрофт напряжен как труп, Лестрад тихо вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.

— Я тебя смущаю.

— Что заставляет тебя так думать?

— Я детектив.

— А-а-а.

— Ладно, я лягу на диване.

Только когда Лестрад ощутил острую волну разочарования, он понял, как сильно надеялся — ожидал, что Майкрофт просто упадет в его объятия. Это было жалко с любой точки зрения.

— Это я должен уйти. Я тебя предупреждал, — добавил Майкрофт с легким самодовольством.

И был удивлен, когда Лестрад весело фыркнул в ответ.

— Ты явно открыл не все карты, — прерывисто сказал он.

— Ты надо мной смеешься, — обреченно понял Майкрофт, но невольно улыбнулся.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — успокаивающе погладил его Лестрад.

— Это нелепо, я знаю.

— Жизнь вообще по большей части нелепая штука, и секс — не исключение. Особенно в самом начале отношений. Если, конечно, для тебя это не разовая связь, — сказал он, надеясь, что его тон был более обыденным, чем его чувства.

— Нет, —  без тени сомнений ответил Майкрофт.

— Отлично. Ты захватил паническую кнопку и пистолет?

— Хочешь поддаться искушению пристрелить меня? — насмешливо спросил Майкрофт. — Они под кроватью.

— Не наступи на кнопку. Не хочу проснуться и увидеть стоящего у кровати Дэвида. Я дал ему запасной ключ.

Теперь поближе пододвинулся Майкрофт и потерся о плечо Грегори. Тот прижался к нему, обняв за бок.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Лестрад одновременно сонно и приглашающе.

— Полагаю, я могу попробовать поспать с тобой.

— Молодец, — похвалил Лестрад, явно находившийся в несерьезном настроении.  — Раз ты не спишь с любовниками, я так понимаю, постельные разговоры после секса для тебя тоже в новинку?

— Молчание бывает очень ценным, — многозначительно сказал Майкрофт, но его выдал веселый тон. — И если ты спросишь, какой у меня знак Зодиака, я достану пистолет.

— Скорпион.

— Как ты?.. Шерлок, как я понимаю.

— Да кому он нужен? Сегодня девятое ноября, и твой день рождения, значит, ты –скорпион. Какая у тебя машина?

— Ты все еще жалеешь об «Астоне Мартине», так? — поинтересовался, не замечая, как невольно устроился поудобнее, вжимаясь в Грегори.

— Ты умеешь водить?

— В Лондоне я вожу такси. Старый черный кэб. Он неприметный, может ездить куда угодно, и его легко усовершенствовать, не привлекая внимания. За городом я беру внедорожник, тоже неприметный и скучный.

— Разумно. Ну что, как тебе постельная болтовня?

— Я могу просто удушить тебя.

— Учитывая твои связи, тебе это даже может сойти с рук. Вот только Шерлок непременно займется моим убийством — исключительно потому, что я его источник интересных дел. Интересно, он сдал бы тебя?

— С великим удовольствием. Поэтому я лучше оставлю тебя в живых.

Лестрад повернул голову, и по телу Майкрофта прошла дрожь, когда по его соску прошлась грубая щетина.

— Прости.

— Я бы не сказал, что мне было неприятно.

— Учту на будущее.

Эти слова прозвучали немного невнятно, и Майкрофт стал нежно гладить седеющие волосы Лестрада, пока не выровнялось дыхание, оставлявшее влажный след на его груди. Почему-то, несмотря на все, что произошло между ними раньше, это казалось самой интимной частью вечера.

* * *

Дэвид разбудил их в пять утра. Он пришел с чемоданом свежей одежды для Майкрфота и резким оценивающим взглядом для Лестрада, который вежливо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Тело закопано на заднем дворе.

— Очень смешно, сэр.

Сознавая, что Дэвид пытался сделать вид, будто он вовсе не вглядывался в глубину квартиры, чтобы увидеть Майкрофта, Лестрад сжалился над ним и сказал:

— Если хочешь убедиться, что это не так, сам отнеси чемодан Майкрофту. Заодно объяснишь ему, почему тебя охватило непреодолимое желание посмотреть, как он бреется.

— Да, сэр.

И Дэвид именно так и сделал. Пять минут спустя он вернулся, с нескрываемым одобрением взглянул на Лестрада и снова ушел.

Лестрад сделал чай и сварил овсянку, добавив в нее изюм. И с облегчением выяснил, что Майкрофт также предпочитает молчать по утрам.

— Могу я спросить, где ты собираешься быть в ближайшее время: дома или за границей? — полюбопытствовал он, когда Майкрофт начал собирать свои вещи.

— Нет. То есть дома, — уточнил Майкрофт за секунду до того, как Дэвид позвонил в дверь около шести часов и вынес чемоданы. — Я позвоню, если смогу.

Он поцеловал Лестрада в краешек рта и взбежал по лестнице так, словно только что провел пару недель в отпуске.

К тому времени, как Лестрад закончил бриться, его снова охватили сомнения относительно его возможного будущего, но вскоре раздался звонок в дверь, и он немного отвлекся. Если это Шерлок, он его убьет.

С кружкой чая в руках Лестрад открыл дверь и увидел пышную низкорослую афроамериканку. Для визитов настырных коммивояжеров было еще слишком рано.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Я Фатима, сотрудник службы безопасности мистера Холмса.

— Зовите меня Грегори, — сказал Лестрад, протягивая руку.

— Да, сэр. Мистер Холмс будет признателен, если вы воспользуетесь этим телефоном для звонков ему.

Прислонившись плечом к косяку, Лестрад начал открывать переданную ему коробку и не заметил, как Фатима ушла. Внутри была последняя модель Блэкберри, в которую уже было забито два номера: первый — под именем «Секретный агент», второй — «Манипенни».

Мгновение спустя пришло смс: «Я ненавижу смс. Майкрофт Холмс».

Лестрад ослепительно улыбнулся и принялся писать ответ. Он не собирался позволять Майкрофту делать абсолютно все так, как тот хотел.

 

 


End file.
